Cat and Mouse
by WhipLashes-VelvetSashes
Summary: In the game of cat and mouse the mouse is always the victim. What happens when the mouse decides it wants to change the rules? More inside


**Cat and Mouse**

**By: Moira Greene**

**Chapter one**

**Sonya dug her nails into her palms as she closed her eyes with a soft exhale of breath. She worked her wrists against the ropes that bit into the flesh of her arms holding them trapped above her head to the low ceiling rafters. Her heart pounded as the sounds of hushed snickering permeated her clouded thoughts. **

**How had she gone from being so close to freedom from her pursuers to being caught and bound so quickly? Last Sonya remembered clearly she had been moving silently among the trees of the muddy lanes. She had been careful to walk on solid ground so as not to leave behind tracks in the mud for those following her to find. She had been so careful. And then she had heard the sound of quiet whispering and steps behind her, one set of steps matching to a tall lanky figure that could only be that of what she considered the devil himself. And the second set of steps was fitting more for a light figure with overconfidence in every step. When Sonya realized how close they were she remembered going into a small panic and running ahead down the lanes not bothering to hide her self. **

**She might have lasted longer in the hunt if she had kept her cool and tried not to worry about how close they were. After all, could a rabbit not hide in a bush inches away from the fox and live to return to its hutch? **

**""What's the matter, little witch?" A voice asked from Sonya's left. Her eyes flew open to look at the person to whom the sultry voice that dripped loving malice belonged. **

**"Let me go Melanie!" Sonya bit out in frustration as she pulled her wrists against the rope that bit into the already abused flesh. "I didn't do anything to deserve this" She defended her self with an indignant gaze that was still tinged with an undertone of excited apprehension. **

**There was a dry laugh behind her as a taller figure moved to Sonya's side casting a shadow that engulfed her full frame. Dane had watched on in amusement waiting for his chance to step in. "You didn't do anything?" He voice questioned mockingly before circling in front of Sonya. "Not only did you refuse to do the role given to you, you also pitched a fit and fled from us. That is reason enough for you to be bound. All you had to do was bow before me for the performance and cower and that would have been the end of it… " He trailed off to trace sharp nails over the tender flesh of her neck as his voice dropped to a low growl "That would b all there was to it if you didn't have such a stubborn way of being prideful." To emphasize his words he dug his nails into her throat drawing a gasp from her as she jerked against her bindings.**

**Sonya trembled quietly before jerking back from his reach while taking a deep breath. Closing her eyes in defeat Sonya inclined her head slightly. "Alright... let me go and I will bow in any fashion you want of me…" She whispered softly.**

**She really was willing to beg in any fashion…she had to. Otherwise she would not be able to work her way out of this. Melanie and Dane together were an unstoppable force. One held the victim still and the other taunted or hurt, which ever they were in the mood for. Either way in Sonya's case she was at the mercy of the devil himself and a pixy that the devil had _nothin_g on. In other words she was very much in the wrong place at a very wrong time and she needed to get out of reach fast.**

**A grin of wicked intent spread over Melanie's lips unbeknownst to Sonya. "In any fashion you say?" She asked while stalking towards Sonya. She stood close enough for Sonya to feel the heat of Melanie's skin near her back**

**Shuddering quietly, Sonya opened her eyes with a shaky nod as she shied away from the warm breath that misted along the back of her neck. "Y-yes…any fashion… "She whispered softly while looking up into the black eyes of her friend and captor.**

**To her side there was a 'shink' noise that drew her attention back to where Dane had stood. He held up a menacing blade, which glinted in the dull lamp light, in one hand and a sheath in the other. "Even in a groveling and cowering fashion?" he asked closing the distance between them swiftly.**

**The sudden movement drew a startled whimper from Sonya as she stiffened with a quick nod. "Yes! Even in a cowering fashion" She stammered, her voice was slightly raised in panic.**

**Oooh! A cliff hanger. . ; Leave me some reviews and judging by what I get as feed back I may or may not do the next chapter. (Oh who am I kidding I will probably write it, I just won't post it.**

**Moira **


End file.
